Blood Bond
by EricFancier
Summary: Eric needs to blow off some steam and Pam is the right woman for the job. Set after Sookie and Bill left Fangtasia in S1E09. Adult themes.


**Author's notes: This story is based on the characters as they appear in the TV-show "True Blood" and not in the "Southern Vampire Mystery" books, since I have not read them. Translation of the Swedish words at the bottom. Enjoy!**

Pam stood in the doorway to Fangtasia and watched Bill and Sookie drive off into the night. She imagined what the atmosphere inside the car must be like, Bill brooding and a very pale Sookie trying to be stoic in that sinful, glossy dress. Pam giggled to herself as she closed and locked the doors. Little did sweet Sookie know that Pam had worn that same dress during a particularly fiery session with Eric two nights prior… Pam smirked at the memory, moved her fingers through her hair, tossing it back against her shoulders. She could be so malicious sometimes.

Stillness had returned to the bar after the recent event, but Pam needed only to enter it to sense the slight disturbance that was loaded in the air. Her experienced eyes moved curiously over the scene. Ginger was using a large mop to clean the floor from the last traces of vampire blood. She was humming falsely on a cheesy pop song as she worked, a jolly smile plastered all over her face. Pam shook her head and turned her gaze over to the stage. Eric stood leaning against the throne, arms crossed, lost in deep thought. His left foot was tapping the floor lightly, over and over, and that told Pam everything she needed to know. He was pondering and horny at the same time. She shrugged and started walking over to him. As Pam moved past her, Ginger stopped working and looked up at her with big eyes.

"Pam?"

"Yes, Ginger?"

Gingers face looked absolutely blank.

"Where is Longshadow?"

"Oh, don't you worry your cute little head with that. Worry instead about the spot you missed over there between the chairs." Pam said dryly.

Ginger nodded, seeming satisfied with the answer, and got back to mopping and humming that insipid melody. Poor thing, Pam thought, but of course she didn't feel it.

She walked up the stage, her heels pattering against the parquet floor. Eric hardly noticed her presence, he was so far gone. His head was bent down, his long blonde fringe covering his eyes.

"Someone needs to unwind a little."

He looked up at her with raised eyebrows.

"Please, I could feel it from over there. You're practically pacing, dear."

Eric snorted and a poised smile formed on his thin lips.

"I really cannot hide anything from you, can I?"

Pam moved over to the throne and leaned against it next to her master, a carbon copy of his smile on her lips.

"No."

Both of them observed in silence as Ginger abandoned the mop and left the bar, carrying the bucket that was full of red tinted water.

"Sookie Stackhouse." Pam stated, watching Eric in the corner of her eye.

"Sookie Stackhouse indeed." Eric echoed.

"She really has your mind all wrapped up. It's a sorrowful sight."

Eric chuckled and Pam felt his big hand slide along her lower back, possessively. She knew that she was the only one that would get away with saying such things to him. She leant into his touch, slanting back against his strong shoulder. Eric pulled her closer and placed his mouth against her hair.

"_Jag vill ha henne._" he murmured.

Pam looked up and met those icy blue eyes that she had watched burning so many times.

"_Och du kommer att få henne, mycket snart._" she answered, Erics native tongue rolling easily over her lips. Her hands traveled slowly down his sides, reaching his pants and grabbing the belt.

"In the meantime…" she continued slyly as she went gracefully down to her knees, tossing away the belt. Eric grinned so wide she could see his slightly protruding fangs.

"How do you always…?" he said, stroking her hair with both of his hands.

"Because I know you all too well, _Herre_." Pam said, rubbing the growing bulge at the front of Eric's pants with her well-manicured hand.

She unfastened his pants, at the same time nudging him backwards towards the throne. Eric sat and she moved in between his legs. He exhaled sharply and closed his eyes as Pam tasted the underside of his swollen manhood with gentle flicks of her tongue. She moved up, enclosing the throbbing head with her wet mouth and eased agonizingly slow down the shaft, drawing a low snarl from her master's lips. Out of all of their games, she liked this one the best. They would always battle for dominance in bed, playing gentle, playing rough, and Pam had ever since she was alive been something of a sore loser. This however, was a game she never lost. She had mastered the practice a long time ago, she was a professional and she knew it. Eric's pleasure was her own, every sound and tremble her mouth extracted from him made her buckle forward with want. As his arousal built, he tried moving his hips but Pam held him down, setting the pace. Soon she felt the muscles in his lower body contract and he climaxed for several long seconds, his mouth open baring his fully extended fangs. She drank with closed eyes and a moan.

Pam licked the blood slowly off her moist lips as she crawled up into Eric's lap, intentionally thrusting her breasts in his face. Eric grabbed them, peering up at her with a devious smirk.

"_Vildkatta_." he hissed and started to pull off her sweater. Pam sighed wantonly.

"At your service."

**Swedish translations:**

_Jag vill ha henne_:I want her

_Och du kommer att få henne, mycket snart_: And you shall have her, very soon

_Herre_: Master, Sire

_Vildkatta_: Vixen


End file.
